


Summer Heat

by bexara



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blazing summer day finds Ichigo hot and bored. Renji shows up and things quickly heat up in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a pic with Ichi on top of Renji, a chair and papers, pens and other stuff scattered around them.

The summer heat was merciless as it poured through the window, bathing the room in a blistering heat that sapped the energy of the young man slumped at his desk. Ichigo had tried shutting the window and curtains earlier, but his room had turned into a sweltering oven, so he had no choice but to open them again. Instead, he had pulled his shirt off and flung it on the bed, hoping the action would help him cool off. It hadn’t.

He should be out, having fun, but was instead stuck in his room doing this stupid schoolwork. Rukia was off doing who knows what. His dad and sisters had gone to some amusement park. Kon was out doing whatever Kon did. So, Ichigo was alone in the hot, stuffy house. It was enough to make anyone cry. 

Sighing heavily, the orange-haired youth tried to focus on the papers in front of him, but it was no use. The homework he was supposed to be finishing was tedious as hell and only added to his lethargy. His head dropped forward and hit the top of the desk with a thud, but he couldn’t muster the will to even care. 

“It’s hot,” he complained to the empty room, then added “I’m bored” for good measure. 

He felt marginally better after voicing his complaints out loud, even if no one had been around to hear it, or so he thought. 

“What are you whining about?” a voice suddenly called out, startling Ichigo. 

Whipping around to see who had spoken, he moved too fast and lost his balance, falling hard on his ass. He tried to stop himself but only succeeded in knocking everything off his desk and onto the floor, while his chair tipped out from under him and fell backward with a resounding crash. Rubbing away the ache in his butt, he looked to the window to find a now-laughing red-head staring down at him.

“What the hell? Renji?” 

“Yo, Ichigo,” the Sixth Division Lieutenant  _shinigami_  said heartily, not even bothering to try to hide his mirth at the other’s expense. “That was some display there. With reflexes like that, it’s no wonder you almost that battle last night.” 

“S-shut up,” Ichigo ordered the other man, an angry blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry,” Renji said lightly, but his tone wasn’t apologetic at all. 

Hopping down from the windowsill, Renji entered Ichigo’s room uninvited. 

“What do you want?” Ichigo asked rudely, but made no move to get up off the floor. Moving would take too much effort right now. 

Renji plopped down on Ichigo’s bed and pasted a hurt look on his face. 

“What, can’t I just drop by without having a reason?” 

Ichigo snorted in disbelief. Renji never just stopped by to chat, and he said as much to the other man.

“Hmm,” the  _shinigami_  said noncommittally, looking around Ichigo’s room with a frown before finally remarking, “Damn, it’s hot in here.” 

“No shit,” he shot back, still pissed. “It’s probably even hotter for you in that ugly-ass shirt and vest you are wearing.” 

Renji puffed up at Ichigo’s statement. “What’s wrong with my clothes? I think they’re stylish.” 

“Yeah, well maybe if it were thirty years earlier,” Ichigo muttered sarcastically, but the other man heard him.

“Fine,” Renji groused, “I’ll just take it off then!” 

“Oi, wa—,” Ichigo tried to stop him, but it was too late. In a flash, Renji had stripped the shirt and vest off his body. 

Ichigo felt strange at the sight of Renji standing there, naked from the waist up. The  _shinigami_  ‘s well-defined chest and arms sported the same black design that graced his forehead. Ichigo had always wanted to ask the other what those tribal-like tattoos meant, but never found the courage to do so. Their relationship was hard to define. Were they friends, or simply unwilling comrades -in-arms? He didn’t know the answer to that, so he felt awkward talking about something so personal.

“There,” Renji said, “now I won’t offend you with my ‘ugly’ clothes.”

“No, now you’re just offending me with your naked body!” 

“Hah!” Renji scoffed loudly, “you’re just jealous that I look manlier next to a shrimp like yourself.”

“You little bastard,” Ichigo snarled, his anger starting to wash away the sluggishness he had been experiencing earlier. He welcomed it, glad to have some relief from the monotony of his day.

“Besides,” Renji continued on, “what was really offensive was your performance last night! You almost got your ass kicked by a low-level Hollow. I bet your little sister could have done a better job on it than you did.”

Ichigo saw red and launched himself at the other man. 

“Oompf,” Renji grunted as he was slammed into the wall. “What’s your problem, you ass?”  he growled menacingly. 

“You’re my problem, shithead,” Ichigo snarled back as he placed his elbow under the taller man’s neck “Always so smug and arrogant, you piss me off.”

“That’s my line!” Renji retorted.

In a blur of motion, Renji freed himself and then Ichigo was flying through the air. He crashed into the chair that was still lying on its back on the floor and sent it spinning. Before he could move, Renji was on him, pinning him down. 

“You’re the same!” Renji shouted accusingly, “You think your power is enough that you can do everything on your own. That you don’t need help. If that’s so, then how come I saved your sorry ass just last night?” 

Ichigo gazed up at Renji, stunned by the vehemence in the other man’s words. Behind the ire in the  _shinigami_  ‘s voice, he was sure he heard a note of worry and that knowledge staggered him. As he looked up, Ichigo couldn’t help but notice how the summer sun streaming through the window shimmered across Renji’s crimson hair. He would like to blame the boredom and the heat for the sensations welling up inside him; sensations that made him want to turn their argument into into a different direction. However, he could be honest with himself and admit it was probably something more driving him. 

He had noticed that he had been feeling increasingly uneasy and irritated in Renji’s presence. As a substitute  _shinigami_ , Ichigo often found himself fighting side by side with the taller man, just like last night. It was coming to the point where he couldn’t last more than five minutes with the other man without wanting to start a fight to cover the agitation consuming him. 

Renji might blame Ichigo’s reflexes, but there was another reason he had almost ended up Hollow-food the night before. At one point in the fight, one of the Hollows had sent Renji flying and he had slammed into Ichigo, knocking them both to the ground. In that one moment, with the feel of the other man’s body flush against his, Ichigo had felt something tilt inside him. That had made him hesitate during the fight.  If Renji hadn’t blocked the blow, Ichigo’s head wouldn’t be attached right now. 

“What are you staring at?” Renji’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Ichigo became aware that their bare chests were pressed against each other and his heart started thumping crazily in his chest.  _Move idiot!_  he told himself sternly, but his body wouldn’t obey. It liked the feel and heat of the other man’s skin. 

“Are you listening to me?” the red-head asked in annoyance as he leaned down until his face was mere inches from Ichigo’s. 

With Renji so close, Ichigo gave up the fight and caved to the desire that had possessed him. Freeing one arm, he reached up and pulled down Renji’s head. The shocked  _shinigami_ only had a moment to realize the intent of the figure beneath him, and then Ichigo’s mouth was covering his. The first taste of those lips sent bolts of lust shooting through his body. 

“Mpf,” Renji tried to protest, but Ichigo took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

Reason and morals didn’t matter. He plunged his tongue deep into Renji’s mouth, savoring the taller man’s flavor. However, the angle wasn’t right. Because Renji was still stupefied by what was happening, Ichigo was able to flip their bodies around until he was lying on top of the other man. Papers and pens scattered across the floor at his sudden movement. Much better. Slanting his head, Ichigo deepened the kiss. Twining his tongue around Renji’s, he licked and sucked until the other man was pushing at him, gasping for air. 

“Are you crazy?!” Renji exclaimed, panting heavily.

“Maybe,” Ichigo replied seriously, “but if I am, you made me this way.” 

Capturing Renji’s arms, he spread them out on either side of the  _shinigami_ ’s head and then sealed their lips together once more.  Biting and nipping, he ravaged the taller man’s lips. Thrusting his tongue in and out, Ichigo explored every inch of Renji’s mouth. Beneath him, Renji stiffened and then, with a groan, he was kissing Ichigo back. The feel of the other man’s tongue mating with his fanned the flames heating him and his body hardened. 

Dragging his mouth away finally, Ichigo licked his way to Renji’s ear. He let go of those tattooed arms and brought one hand up to vivid scarlet hair while the other began massaging Renji’s chest in slow circles. He flicked his tongue across Renji’s ear, feeling satisfaction when the other man groaned. The  _shinigami_ ’s arms stayed limp and outstretched beside his head. Ichigo then bit down sharply on Renji’s ear, causing the other man to arch his back at the sensation. The movement slid their bodies against each other. Ichigo liked that feeling, and rubbed against the other man to experience it again. 

He was so overwhelmed by desire, that he didn’t notice when the taller man wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s back.  In a quick movement, Renji reversed their positions yet again. Ichigo blinked up him, his lust-addled mind struggling to figure out just what had happened. 

Renji looked down at him, and there was a look in his eyes that Ichigo had never seen before. It was dark, dangerous and desperate. 

“You had to push it, didn’t you?” Renji asked roughly. “For a long time, since that moment when we first crossed swords, I have been holding myself back. I forced myself to be content with the relationship we had. If I couldn’t have you, I was satisfied just fighting with you and beside you.”

Ichigo could scarcely believe what the other man was saying. Renji had liked him all this time? It was hard to digest. He had always thought the  _shinigami_  harbored feelings for Rukia, and without realizing it, said that thought out loud. 

Renji smiled and said, “I do love Rukia, but like a sister. Thinking of her doesn’t set my body on fire, doesn’t make my teeth ache with the desire to claim and dominate. Only thoughts of you do that to me.” 

With those words, Renji swooped down and captured Ichigo’s lips. His kiss was forceful, controlling and shook Ichigo to the very foundation of his being. Ichigo closed his eyes and gave himself up to the pleasure.  The kiss went on for several minutes until he was dazed and longing for more. Renji gave it to him. Trailing his hand across Ichigo’s chest, those exploring fingers found one of the younger man’s nipples. Renji scraped the tiny disc with his fingernail, before rolling it between his fingers. 

“Nng,” Ichigo moaned into Renji’s mouth as the feeling went straight to his groin. 

Releasing Ichigo's lips, Renji slid down and placed his mouth over that now hard point. He alternately sucked and bit down, swishing his tongue around the tight peak in the process. Ichigo felt his eyes roll back in his head. The sensation was unlike any he had ever experienced before. Renji’s long, silky hair had come undone during their previous scuffle and now slid across Ichigo’s body in a red wave, raising chill bumps along the skin where it touched. 

Gliding down further, Renji stopped to tease the small indention of Ichigo’s navel then grazed his teeth across the toned abdomen while his busy fingers unfastened Ichigo’s jeans. His hand slid inside the younger man’s boxers and wrapped itself around the hard, stiff flesh it found there. Ichigo’s entire body shivered at the touch. The hand squeezed, forcing a moan from his lips. 

“Mmm, nice,” Renji murmured and Ichigo could feel the other man smile against his skin.

Dragging his thumb across the tip, Renji spoke again, his voice now low and husky with desire, “You’re already so wet here, Ichigo. It’s amazing.” 

“D-don’t say stuff like that,” Ichigo gasped out and felt his entire body flush. 

Renji just laughed. The hand squeezing Ichigo’s erection paused to pull Ichigo’s pants completely down and off his legs. Then, it was back, pumping and stroking in a rhythm that had Ichigo writhing upon the floor. 

“Oh….mnn,” the cries rang from Ichigo’s lips as Renji continued his ministrations. 

“Ichigo, look this way,” Renji ordered.

Ichigo cracked opened his eyes and looked down his body just in time to see the red-head slide his lips over the head of Ichigo’s aching cock. He fought the urge to close his eyes again as his entire being became focused on that hot, wet mouth. Renji’s tongue slid up and down the length, licking and tasting Ichigo’s flesh. When the other man took him deep and sucked hard, a ragged groan burst from Ichigo’s mouth and he almost came. He lay there, breathing heavily and body awash with sensation, when he felt Renji’s hands gently but firmly spread his legs. 

“What?” he murmured in confusion. 

“I’ve got to prepare you, Ichigo, or I could damage you,” Renji replied. 

“Damage, wha—aaaaaiyaaaaah,” Ichigo jumped in shock when one of Renji’s fingers, somehow wet now, slid between the cheeks of his ass. 

Scrambling backward, Ichigo jerked away from Renji and looked at the other man in disbelief. 

“Wait. Wait.  _Wait!_ ” he cried out, “I’m on bottom?” 

Renji just gazed at him, a puzzled expression on his face. “You want to be on top?” 

“O-of course I do,” Ichigo sputtered. 

“Well, then,” Renji said as he stood up. 

Flicking open the buttons of his own pants, he let them drop to the floor and kicked them away. Ichigo was momentarily distracted by the sight of all the beautiful flesh that had been revealed. Renji’s body was perfectly proportioned, his skin smooth and taught. Those black tattoos ran along his body here, too, framing the jutting flesh that stood naked and proud in the sunshine. Ichigo gulped loudly. 

“Come, Ichigo,” Renji beckoned as he lay back on the other's bed. 

Ichigo’s feet moved of their own volition and he was staring down at the man so wantonly sprawled out before him. The vision mesmerized him and he eased over the Renji's body until they were skin to skin. Renji pulled down Ichigo’s head and they were kissing again, tongues dueling wildly as Renji’s hands ran up and down Ichigo’s back. In the midst of the kiss, Ichigo became aware that the figure beneath him was subtly undulating, the rocking motion rubbing their hot, hard shafts together. He lost himself in that movement, sliding back against Renji’s body. 

So caught up in the feeling, Ichigo didn’t notice when Renji’s fingers once again found their way to the opening of his body. One slipped inside before Ichigo realized what had happened. 

“Nng,” he moaned in shock and discomfort, then wailed accusingly, “You said I could be on top!” 

“You are on top, Ichigo,” Renji replied. 

“That’s not…ah…mmm…that’s not what I meant, dumbass,” Ichigo groaned as Renji pushed a second finger inside. 

It burned and Ichigo dropped his head on the other man’s shoulder. Renji scissored his fingers, stretching Ichigo’s body as he thrust them in and out.  He pressed deeper and deeper until he touched something inside that made the figure above him squirm with pleasure. Renji repeated this several times until Ichigo felt on the verge of release once again. The  _shinigami_  pulled his fingers free and Ichigo actually groaned in disappointment before something hard, blunt and much larger than fingers pushed against him.

The pressure intensified until, with a pop, the head of Renji’s cock had slipped inside. Ichigo struggled to breathe through the pain. Renji gave him a moment to adjust, and then he was pushing again, deeper and harder, until his full length was seated inside Ichigo’s body. With his hands on the younger man’s hips, Renji gently eased Ichigo up then brought him back down, while thrusting his own hips upward until the pain eased. 

Each movement hit that pleasure point inside Ichigo and he soon forgot about everything but that feeling.  He began moving on his own, rocking back and forth, his body clamoring for release. Renji reached up and grabbed Ichigo’s erection, sliding his hand up and down as the younger man’s movements increased. Pleasure spiraled through Ichigo and then he was coming, spilling himself across the other man’s belly in a hot rush that racked his body as he called out Renji’s name. 

“Yes,” Renji groaned, rammed upward and then he too exploded, releasing his essence deep inside Ichigo’s body. 

Ichigo slumped forward, limp and satiated. He thought he should feel some remorse or unease at what he had allowed another man to do to his body, but he was just feeling to good at the moment to care about such things.

Renji was the first to break the silence when he asked, “Are you alright, Ichigo? Does your backside hurt?”

“Don’t ask me stuff like that!” Ichigo yelped with embarrassment, causing the  _shinigami_ to chuckle in amusement. 

“I guess you are ok then,” Renji said. 

Then, with a twist of his body, he had Ichigo beneath him once more. Lowering his head, he kissed the younger man and whispered against his lips, “Let’s do it again, then.” 

“What?! No, wait, stop! My family will be home soon. Renji, you bastard, waaaaaaait!”

Ichigo, of course, lost this battle, too.

Fin.


End file.
